I Kissed a girl
by ethereal123
Summary: Oneshot songfic on Malex with Katy Perry's song.


Hello! It's my first songfic ever. And oneshot for that matter. I just woke up with that idea in mind and I wrote it down. Tell me what you think.

**Song : I kissed a girl from Kate Perry. **

Oh and to summarize it's about Marissa's first girl kiss.

**I kissed a girl**

**Marissa walked her way through the empty beer bottles. Ryan had to cancel their date for he had to replace someone at work and somehow, she handed up at this party. Bored, she drained another shooter. She had lost count after the tenth one. Suddenly, her eyes caught something. **

_This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
_

**Turning around, the blonde crooked a smile. They could both feel the air change. Marissa walked closer, eyes locked. No word was spoken. Neither one moved. Then, slowly, Marissa passed her fingers in the purple streak that had caught her attention.**

_I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion_

_It's not what, I'm used to_

**She tilted her head.**

_Just wanna try you on_

**The blonde followed her movements.**

_I'm curious for you_

**She closed her eyes, passed her hands around the girl's neck.**

_Caught my attention_

**And it happened.**__

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it

**Pulling apart, both girls smiled at each other**.

_It felt so wrong_

**Or so her mind told her.**

_It felt so right_

**It couldn't...**

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it_

No, I don't even know your name

"**I'm Alex" The girl said.**

_It doesn't matter_

**Marissa nodded.**

_Your my experimental game  
Just human nature_

**She pulled the blonde closer again.**__

It's not what, good girls do  
Not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused  
Hard to obey

**Their lips met again. It was even better than the first time. It lasted longer, neither one of them wanted to pull apart. Marissa lost her balance and fell on the couch behind her, dragging that Alex girl on top of her, their lips still together, smiling drunkenly into the kiss.**

_  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

**Alex deepened the kiss, pushing her tongue through the girl's lips. Marissa surprised them both by granting access. **

_It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it_

**She closed her eyes, feeling the girl's fingers under her shirt, touching her everywhere, making her skin burn. The blonde's warm breath was closer every second. She needed a kiss, she needed it now. ******

_Us girls we are so magical_

"**Kiss me" She whispered. Alex smiled. **

_Soft skin, red lips, so kissable_

**The second her lips touched Marissa's neck, the brunette felt an electric bolt run through her whole body. She slid her hand under Alex's shirt, pulled her closer. **

_Hard to resist so touchable_

**Alex kept trailing kisses down her neck, getting lower each time, driving her a little ****crazier every second. **

_Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent__...  
_

**Their lips met each other again, more heated than ever. This time, there was a war of domination as both tried to own the other's tongue. **

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

**Marissa tried to get on top, but Alex pushed her back and grabbed her hands to immobilize her. Their lips didn't part. It was their oxygen. **

_It felt so wrong_

**Marissa didn't care.**

_It felt so right_

**Hell yea. **

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

**They could hear the sound of the stereo stop and a crowd getting formed around them. To Marissa's regret, Alex pulled back. Their eyes remained connected. Both smiled knowingly. **

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it _

_**XxxxxxxXxxxxxX**_

_Tell me what you think! Thxs._

_Ethereal-123_


End file.
